This application by the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) proposes to expand our current NIMHD funded P60 Center of Excellence - Comprehensive Minority and Health Disparities Research Center (MHDRC) to generate new knowledge on minority health and health disparities in the areas of cancer prevention and control, cardiovascular disease, and their risk factors. This goal will be accomplished through a Research Core with two full research projects targeting Hispanic and African American populations. A Research Training Core will continue to build a pipeline of African American scientists through our partnership with Historically Black Colleges and Universities (HBCUs) in Alabama, and will expand this effort to include Hispanic students, a growing population in the state. A Community Engagement Core will enhance minority participation in research by building community capacity and engaging the community in the development and implementation of research studies. These goals will be met through the following specific aims: Aim 1: Conduct innovative interdisciplinary research to understand the complex interactions between biological, behavioral, and social factors associated with health disparities in cancer prevention and CVD/stroke. Specifically: a) Examine the impact of a theory-based, culturally relevant intervention in promoting HPV vaccine uptake among daughters of Latina immigrants between the ages of 9 and 12 through a group randomized controlled intervention; b) Develop a set of optimal stroke care Quality Improvement Measures (Qls) that maximizes outcomes for patients overall, and for specific groups of complex patients, such as Acute Ischemic Stroke (AIS) patients with Chronic Kidney Disease (CKD) or diabetes, both of which occur disproportionately among African Americans. Aim 2: Implement a Summer Enrichment Program to increase the number of competent and well-trained biomedical scientists who will work to eliminate health disparities in the Deep South. We will partner with Historically Black Colleges and Universities (HBCUs) in Alabama to implement a three-year, three-level program for undergraduate minority students to increase their likelihood of enrolling in health-related graduate programs and selecting careers in health research or practice. Aim 3: Enhance the participation of minority populations in clinical trials and research studies by building community capacity and engaging the community in the development and implementation of research.